A Darkened Heart and Soul
by Pandamoniam
Summary: When people think of villains, some think of an evil person or creature that commits various amounts of heinous deeds. However, the most forgotton thing about these characters is that they were once ordinary people like you and I. This is basically a collection of Oneshots to show more depth into my OC villains from Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness.
1. Virus Gatomon

**Okay, I've got a **_**seriously**_** bad case of writer's block. It's so bad, that I can't write anything for two different stories with completely different plots that I could certainly come up with plenty for… I guess if there are people that read those fanfics reading this right now, I suppose I'll take a writing break until school gets out for me on June 7****th****. After that time, I will probably be less burnt out.**

**Anywho, so while I wait for that time to pass, I'm going to do something that could count as spoilers. I'm going to write One-shots for all of the villains that I myself have created. I may eventually branch out to some other things, but right now it's my writer's block cushion. Yes, I know my pairings thing could work too, but I don't really feel… mushy.**

**So with that said, here's the info on the first character.**

**Character: Virus Gatomon**

**Rating: K+**

**Description: As time passed, she realized the child she had once known could never come back. Yet she refused to blame the clock hands, but rather the child itself.**

* * *

Please! Comeback! Just wait for a moment longer! If… If you have to grow up, could you at least grow up with me?

No! I didn't say you could do that, Imouto! Why…? You're too young for that!

Y-you're really that old!? Well… I suppose that it's okay… But-! Oh… She's gone…

Do you wanna play with me, Imouto? No? But it's your favorite game! Y-you'd rather go with him-? Well… No, no I'm fine! Really! Go on! Enjoy yourself!

Who am I kidding! Imouto, come back! I… I… I should have known this would happen soon enough… But… But… She said…

I guess I was wrong. She really doesn't want me to be here anymore. What's the use of trying to branch out? Oh shut up, Neko! It really is her!

But… but… No, I have to do this! I accept your request! Annihilation of them all is the only way I'll ever feel better about this. Those who break promises destroy themselves in the long run! I'm only proving those words right.

Hmm… It feels different to actually swipe and hit… Perhaps a bit of practice will get rid of that feeling. I should feel no guilt; this is the right thing to do.

Grr… Why? Why does it hurt so much? I… I did as Lady Megmon commanded… Then why? Ah! That stupid kid! She thinks that she can just do something like that! Well I showed her.

But still… It seems that even though I finished her, those words won't go away. They echo in my skull and bounce through my very being. Even my stone cold heart feels twinges when it prods it. Those words…

_Don't worry, Onee-Chan! No matter what happens, I'll always be your little Imouto!_

* * *

** Okay, so in case some of you skipped the note I have at the top, I'm basically taking a small break (about a week and a half) until school gets out and my brain can rejuvenate writing ideas. So until then, I'll either write in this fanfic or my other one I have in Hiatus. I guess it depends on whether or not I feel 'mushy' or I feel like writing something kind of like this.**

** Drop a review if you want. I really don't mind if you do not want to. This is just a pent up ideas dump that I'll write as 'spoilers' for the villains because I can't go into their history for a while. **


	2. Nightmaremon

**Alright! Another thought dump! Again, you're not required to like these, they're just to help visualize villains.**

* * *

**Character: Nightmaremon / Yumemon**

**Rating: K+**

**Description: **I… I'm sorry, Lowemon-Sama… **I regret nothing, nor should you. What filth…**

**Note: Normal writing is Yumemon's POV. Bold is Nightmaremon's.**

* * *

It was alright. I was alone. That's all that mattered. _He_ couldn't hurt anyone.

**Ah yes. A common misconception. **_**He**_** thought that if he fled that it would be just fine for him. Doesn't he see the power that I could grant him? What a foolish little pup!**

It was all okay, that is, until Lowemon-Sama came along. He wanted to take me in, seeing as how I was alone. I fought it, knowing what would happen if I allowed him to. He somehow brought me back with him.

**It was meant to be. **_**He**_** would understand as time passed on. All weak Digimon realize this at some point in time.**

Eventually I began to grow close to all of his friends. That is, except Agunimon-Sama. He didn't trust me. I didn't blame him. If I was he, I wouldn't trust me either.

**Ah, but what my weak half is saying is not true. The Warrior of Flame did grow attached to him. And this is what made it much easier later on.**

_He_ began to get the upper hand in our ongoing war over control of my body… I… I grew frightened, and Lowemon-Sama noticed. Finally I withdrew myself from them, knowing why _He_ was winning now. Lowemon-Sama had taken me in as his apprentice – I was to be the next Warrior of Darkness and thus, _He_ flourished.

**Those silly little Warriors had fallen for my trap. They may have killed me one, but twice was no option for me. My servants had made this point very clear once I had found a proper contestant to hold my dark power. **

What… What Lowemon-Sama didn't realize was that he was indirectly helping _Him_ take over my body. _He_ flourished under the darkness I was awakening inside of me. Before I knew it, I was… I was…

**I was in control! The looks on those pathetic little Warriors' faces was worth a million scourges! To see the pathetic, scrawny Yumemon transform into I, Nightmaremon, the demon they check for underneath their beds every night certainly killed any hope they may have had! However…**

Nightmaremon did not take into matters mine feelings about this. I would not – could not - let him kill the Digimon that had taken such good care of me. They were my friends when all of the other Digimon beat me up and told me to get lost because they knew what I was. They taught me how to fight (even though it wasn't necessary, as Nightmaremon's combat instincts were merged with mine), to defend myself. So I broke free of his grasp, forming an entirely different entity from him. At least, I thought I had.

**The scoundrel I and fought for under ten minutes. The reason being that every time I hit him, it hurt myself and vice-versa. Finally, he seemed to take this thought to heart and did the last thing anyone would have expected of him.**

I had to do it! I just had to! I… I… I ripped open my own throat, killing both of us in the process. I had hoped this would end Nightmaremon's reign of terror. I wish I had been right…

**This is true! For I'll live inside you forever! Or rather, you shall live inside of me, trapped in the same energy that the Warriors had attempted to trap me with so long ago!**

Lowemon-Sama, if I ever get the chance to say this to you, I just want to say this. I am sorry, very truly and deeply. I… I just wish I could see you one more time to tell you so…

* * *

**Yup. So that's about it. OH! And I was going to say that I won't be updating Pandora's Treasure Box for a while, since I want to make substantial progress with Frontier Tamers first. If I get a lot done this summer, than I can do more focusing on PTB for a while, you know what I mean?**


End file.
